


Easter Morning

by ElektraVamp



Series: Jackrabbit Week 2016 [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jackrabbit Week 2016, M/M, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraVamp/pseuds/ElektraVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackrabbit Week 2016- Morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So first time doing the Jackrabbit week, and I didn't get to post yesterday so I'm posting it here. Hope y'all like it!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians.

 

     “Jack.” A deep accented voice penetrated through the darkness surrounding his vision. He gave out a murmur, trying to stay in the darkness longer but he could hear the voice chuckle.

     “Come on Jackie. Time to wake up.” The voice said and as they did, he could feel someone shaking his shoulder making him groan.

     “Leave me alone.” He groaned out trying to bury himself further in the sheets surrounding him. The voice chuckled once more and he felt his covers being yanked off him, allowing light from somewhere to hit his closed eyelids. He groaned once more and already knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He opened his eyes to a slit and turned his head to glare at the person responsible for waking him up. They laughed at his actions and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

     “Sorry for waking you up Jackie.” Bunny told him with a smirk as Jack sat up and stretched, giving him a nice view of his bare chest.

     “Yeah you better be Cottontail. Why'd you wake me?” He asked still annoyed that Bunny woke him up and from what he could tell with his inner clock it was almost dawn and he had a feeling there was something important that day but he was too sleepy to really think about it.

     “Sorry mate, just wanted to wish you a Happy Easter before I left.” Bunny answered with a smirk at Jack's expression which consisted of more glaring, he knew his mate was not a morning person.

     “You could have told me that when you came back Bunny!” Jack snarled showing some of the wild inside him, which really Bunny secretly loved to see.

     “I would be too tired mate.” He replied with a smirk, knowing that even if he was exhausted he would still wish Jack a Happy Easter and maybe some more. Jack snarled once more and flipped back into the nest making the covers cover him up completely. Bunny chuckled and walked out but as he got to one of the first tunnels, he came to a dead halt. Right in the entrance of the tunnel was a group of ice eggs spelling out HAPPY EASTER, LOVE YOU. Bunny grinned, knowing that even though Jack hated mornings, he wanted Bunny to have a good one.

     “Love you too, Snowflake.” Bunny murmured feeling the Wind ruffle his fur, letting him know they would carry the message. Bunny nodded and after carefully moving around the ice eggs, he ran down the tunnel, ready to bring hope to the world.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the first posting of the Jackrabbit week, hope I did well and I will try to have today's theme posted later today. Leave a comment or critique if you like and any questions that you have please don't be afraid to ask. Till next time!


End file.
